


Silence May be Golden

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Advice, Community: 50scenes, Correspondence, Female Friendship, Gen, Promptfic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More advice from the Duchess to the Red Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence May be Golden

Title: Silence May be Golden  
Fandom: Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass  
Author: karrenia_rune  
Words: 347  
Characters: the Duchess dictating a letter to the Red Queen (Lydia)  
40/50  
Prompt #12 silence

 

"Silence May be Golden, but Words are So Much Better" by karrenia

“I hope this letter finds you well, but if not, then not.”  
“It is said that silence is golden, but then what do you make of the goldenrods or the marigolds or even of honey crisp apple?”

I have been to the garden of talking flowers and I can tell you for a fact that never have I heard with these two good ears of mine such a clamor. Silence be indeed be golden, or pewter or even another metallic shade or color, but I could not say for certain.”

“Yours has always been a fiery temperament and I must admit even now that I always admired you for that even when it did have an unfortunate habit of getting the better of you.”

“You see, my dear, dear correspondent there is a moral to be found in everything if one only seeks hard enough at it, much like cracking nuts. You may think that I am unaware that among my peers I am considered something of a crank, but while I find that being considered a crank a bit on the crass side I would never stoop so low as to stoop to their level."

No, and there is a moral in that as well. But where were we? Wait, wait, don’t remind me, there’s a good chap,” the Duchess remarked to her valet as he stood by serving her tea on a silver tray and who finishing with that task sat at a drafting table serving as her stenographer as well as she dictated a letter.

“Lydia, Lydia,” the Duchess continued in an abstracted manner in which she had begun the opening of her letter. “Red suits you, but of late I suspect that you have taken up shall we say, unconventional airs, and should by any chance this missive strikes an ill chord in your delicate constitution know that I as ever I have seek to instruct not cajole or chide a peer.“

“In memory of the close friendship we once shared as children I remain, as ever your friend, the Duchess.”

“There did you get all that, Leonard?” she asked the valet.

“Yes, My Lady,” he replied.

“Then come over here and I shall affix my seal to the envelope and you may deliver it to her Majesty as soon as possible.”


End file.
